Emma Frost
Emma Frost possesses telepathic abilities of a similar caliber to those of Charles Xavier, over which she has an extremely refined level of skill. Frost has been cited as a "world class telepath" and "omega class telepath". Additionally, she has also been referred to as one of the only five telepaths on the planet to be able to perfectly and seamlessly alter a mind. She has demonstrated the ability to stalemate Bennet du Paris and overcome telepaths such as Nathaniel Grey, Quentin Quire, and Rachel Summers. When James Howlett was thought to be protected from her thanks to Level 9 psi-shields created by Xavier, she stated she was Level 10 herself. Her abilities have been stated to rival those of Xavier himself and this statement was proved in her telepathic defeat of Xavier. Telepathy: Since her introduction, Frost has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind control, perception and memory altering, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch, and limited psychometry. *''Psionic shields:'' She has the ability to erect psychic shields for the protection of herself and other minds. While protected by these shields, she is immune or highly resistant to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic and empathic powers, hypnosis, illusions, deception, etc. Mind readers only hear static while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating her or those shielded. **''Psionic shields removal:'' When Howlett was thought to be protected from her thanks to Level 9 psi-shields created by Xavier, she stated that she herself was Level 10 and could easily take them down, though their removal might leave Howlett as the equivalent of a three-year-old child. *''Telepathic and mind cloaking:'' She has the ability to telepathically mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other mutants and psychic entities. These defenses can be extended to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful telepathic mutants may notice and see through this ability. Also including the ability to rearrange the mental engrams of mutants so her distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devices or by other telepaths. *''Telepathic illusions:'' Frost has the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events that are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic camouflage:'' Frost has the ability to alter the apparent physical appearance of oneself and others by altering the perceptions of those around them. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there. The only limit to this ability, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is actually camouflaging. *''Information absorption:'' She has the ability to quickly process and store information through mental transference. *''Information downloading:'' She has the ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *''Astral projection:'' Frost has the ability to project one's astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. *''Power inhibition:'' Frost has the ability to place psychic inhibitors in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Pain inducement:'' Frost can induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Trauma healing:'' She has the ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through psychic surgery, the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. *''Intuitive multilingualism:'' She has the ability to intuitively translate new languages. *''Mind blasts:'' She has the abiliyt to place large amounts of information into the minds of others, causing pain. *''Mind control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind linking:'' She has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual long after the link itself is broken. *''Mind possession:'' She has the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body and any powers it may possess as one's own. *''Mental paralysis:'' Frost has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental sedation:'' She has the ability to telepathically sedate her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as Frost continues to sedate them. *''Personality alteration:'' Frost has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental amnesia:'' Frost has the ability to cause loss of particular memories or total amnesia in another person or group of people. *''Mind transferal:'' She has the ability to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her physical body be killed somehow. *''Neural jumpstart:'' She has the ability to increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, allowing her to increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels temporarily. *''Mental detection:'' She has the ability to sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Telepathic tracking:'' She possesses enhanced psionic senses that enable her to track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations. *''Psionic blasts:'' Frost can project psionic force bolts or blast waves which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause pain, unconsciousness, or death. *''Limited psychometry:'' It is said that Frost possesses a form of psychometric powers but she has yet to show them as they could still be a growth of her powerful telepathic abilities. Telekinesis: Frost was also stated to be a potential telekinetic. She unintentionally levitated some utensils while facing a nightmare. Organic diamond form: As a result of undergoing a body-wide secondary mutation installed by Cassandra Xavier, Frost possesses the ability to transform her body into flexible organic diamond. In many ways, this is similar to Piotr Rasputin's organic steel form. She must transform all parts of her body rather than selectively transforming certain areas and can remain in this form for an undetermined amount of time. If she is rendered unconscious, Frost's body will automatically transform into its normal state. This transformation also alters her personality, causing her to become rather cold-hearted and to lose her empathy for others. Frost does not have access to her telepathic abilities while in her diamond form, although she could use them during her first time after her secondary mutation. *''Superhuman strength:'' In her diamond form, Frost's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At her peak, she is able to lift approximately two tons. *''Superhuman stamina:'' While transformed, Frost's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans or most other organic beings for that matter. Her muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her almost limitless superhuman stamina or at least until or unless she is forced to resume to her normal state. *''Superhuman durability:'' Frost's diamond form renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes and she can withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before her form begins to melt. She is also self-sustained while transformed, requiring no food, water, or oxygen. *''Psychic immunity:'' Frost has been shown to be immune to other telepathic powers in her diamond form but, in turn, she is unable to use her own telepathic powers until she reverts back. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Psionic shields Category:Psionic shields removal Category:Telepathic cloaking Category:Mind cloaking Category:Telepathic illusions Category:Telepathic camouflage Category:Information absorption Category:Information downloading Category:Astral projection Category:Power negation Category:Pain inducement Category:Trauma healing Category:Intuitive multilingualism Category:Mind blasts Category:Mind control Category:Mind linking Category:Mind possession Category:Mental paralysis Category:Mental sedation Category:Personality alteration Category:Mental amnesia Category:Mind transferal Category:Power augmentation Category:Mental detection Category:Telepathic tracking Category:Psionic blasts Category:Telekinesis Category:Organic diamond form Category:Superhuman strength Category:Superhuman stamina Category:Superhuman durability Category:Telepathic resistance